


like it

by cherrywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywin/pseuds/cherrywin
Summary: the nct version of "touch it". a collection of drabbles :p





	1. markhyuck ; mirror sex

**Author's Note:**

> title is from clc - [like it ](https://youtu.be/zQ2QVnsKgNk)
> 
> [note: dh uses the word slut once here. if that makes u uncomfy u can choose not to read ♡]

donghyuck likes mark. 

that one thing is obvious. he likes mark, he likes kissing mark, singing to him and stealing his blankets, cooking him food, watching his face in the mirror as he screws him six ways to sunday.

he has mark on his knees with his face smushed into the pillow while he drools and babbles and whines, holding mark’s wrists in his own hands while he kisses his shoulder blades and whispers into his ear about how pretty he looks, how well he takes his cock, how cute his noises are.

mark groans, shoulders shifting as he tries to lean up.

“ah, ah,” donghyuck says, gently pushing him back down again and pressing his chest to mark’s back. mark moans miserably, hips shifting backwards. “i thought you were watching yourself.”

mark mumbles something incoherent. donghyuck leans down, making an inquisitive noise. “‘s embarrassing,” mark whines, fingers curling on the small of his back where donghyuck is holding them.

donghyuck hums, leaning back and threading his fingers through mark’s hair, tugging his head up so he’s forced to look at himself. “what, watching yourself?” he grins when mark nods, face red. donghyuck says nothing, but makes sure that mark keeps his head up so he can see himself, fucking him harder, harder, harder, until mark’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes cross and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. “you don’t like the way you look right now? is it ‘cause i’m fucking you like the lil slut you are?”

mark’s responding mewl is high pitched, body collapsing to the bed while donghyuck stares at his back and grins in smug satisfaction, readying himself so that mark will get the best dicking of his life.


	2. noren ; library sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno isn't good at keeping quiet.

“you’re so fucking _noisy,_” renjun says, tugging jeno’s hips up higher and clamping a hand over his mouth when he wails.

he can feel jeno’s breaths, hot and heavy on his palm, murmuring into his ear that if he keeps quiet, maybe renjun will reward him when they get back home. jeno nods, thighs trembling against the table, hands curled into little fists. renjun coos and kisses the side of his neck.

so he takes his hand off, runs it down jeno’s back and pries his cheeks further apart to watch himself disappear into jeno’s warm body. jeno squirms, resting his head on his arms and swallowing down a whine. “good boy,” he says, shifting closer and tugging jeno’s collar to the side to kiss and suck at the skin, slightly damp with sweat. “you’re my best boy, aren’t you jeno?”

jeno nods, trying to lift himself up onto his elbows and falling back to the table with a breathy little whine. “‘s so good, junnie,” he breathes, fingers bunching a sheet of paper.

“careful, those are my notes.”

jeno makes a confused little noise and flops onto his arms again, hands shaking. at home, he’s usually so noisy. it’s a bit cruel for renjun to make him keep quiet while he fucks him—in a library, of all places, tucked in a section of anthropology books that no one really uses.

“i know you’re a good boy. you’ll keep quiet, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> req things [here !!](https://cherryibos.carrd.co)


End file.
